


Margo returns.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Reares One shots [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Magpie escapes from Arkham what kind of trouble will she bring to all of the heroes. And Will Ares get to ask Reagan a very important question.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick) Reagan, Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Barry Allen/Iris West, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Original male Characters - Relationship, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Thea Queen/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Tyler Sophie Moore's husband/Original Male Characters
Series: Reares One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047
Comments: 32
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Reares fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Santino's club Mark walks in to go and talk to Ares after she called him in to talk to him. As he gets to her he throws a popper behind her getting her to 

jump and making him laugh at her face.)

Ares: Not cool Mark.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Ares: No you're not.  
Mark: I am too.  
Ares: Yeah okay.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay okay what's up?  
Ares: I need your opinion on something.  
Mark: Sure thing.

(She grabs the ring out of the bag and shows it to him.)

Mark: See i know what this is and i'm gonna have to say no.

(She lightly pushes him getting him to laugh at her and grabs the box up and opens it to see the ring inside of it.)

Mark: Wow.  
Ares: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. This is gorgeous. You're serious.  
Ares: Very. To be honest i didn't think i'd ever be this happy.  
Mark: In this line of work you always wonder if you'll ever find that one person who will make you as happy as Reagan makes you.  
Ares: Or as happy as i'm guessing Calamity makes you.  
Mark: She really does make me happy.   
Ares: Why do i feel like there's a but in there somewhere?  
Mark: Because there is.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: Are right what's going on?  
Mark: He got any lime and soda around?  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: Think he'd be mad if i went around the counter to make me one.  
Ares: No.  
Mark: Okay.

(He gets up and walks around the counter.)

Ares: Mark!

(He looks at her as he gets to the glass he needs then gets ready to make his drink.

Mark: But sometimes i feel like she wishes she could still be with Beca.

(Ares looks at him and feels bad.)

Mark: I mean i look at you and Reagan and can see how happy the two of you are.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: And i can even look at Kate and Kara and see how happy they are.  
Ares: It shows too.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Ares: What's so different about you and Calamity?  
Mark: I mean i know she loves me. But i just think she wishes she could still be with Beca and that is something i never thought i'd have to witness.  
Ares: I don't really know what to say to you Mark.  
Mark: I can honestly say i don't know what to say. Other than.  
Ares: What?

(He pulls the ring box out of his pocket and shows it to her.)

Mark: What the hell am i going to do with this?

(He puts it down and she grabs it up to look at it seeing the ring she feels even worse for him.)

Ares: When?  
Mark: Tonight. I was gonna cook us dinner and ask her then but now i don't know.  
Ares: I can't tell you not to do it Mark because i can't tell you really wanna do it.  
Mark: Yeah i know. I just don't want to be like Jesse and keep Calamity away from the woman she still loves is all.  
Ares: Weather you break up with her and let her go back to Beca.  
Mark: What?  
Ares: Mark you're willing to do something that Kate was willing to do when it came around to Reagan and yet she found herself in a relationship who both of her sisters 

happen to really like.

Mark: Yeah she did. I mean Kara has this like able personally. If you believe me. Just ask Winn Schott.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: You know i don't know if you know this or not but um.  
Mark: What?  
Ares: That's actually the first time you've brought up Winn Schott.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Huh i could of sworn I've brought him up before.  
Ares: No.  
Mark: Oh well.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Ares: Yeah. Like i said Mark i can't really make you decide on what to do. If you love her and i know you do. Then you have ask yourself if actually willing to remain 

in a relationship where the other person is still in love another person.

Mark: Did you ever worry that Kate would do something to you and Reagan?  
Ares: No. Well at first i was but then i saw how she is with Kara and i couldn't be scared that she was going to do something to break us up. I mean Kate's not Sophie.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: This is true.

(After making his drink he looks at her and then looks off.)

Ares: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I don't want to lose her.  
Ares: I know you don't. But like i said you also don't want to force her to remain in a relationship with you.  
Mark: I know.   
Ares: Are right. So what you think?  
Mark: It's a gorgeous ring. I know Reagan is going to love it.  
Ares: I sure hope so.  
Mark: When you gonna ask her?  
Ares: I was thinking in a couple of days take her out to a nice dinner and then try not to piss myself before i ask her.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Now come on Ares he only did it once.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Ares: True.  
Mark: Well here's one of us getting in engaged.

(They clink glasses and continue on talking and joking around. Over at Wayne Tower Kate's sitting down at her desk working as Veracity walks into her office to see 

her.)

Veracity: Hey.

(Kate looks up at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm just thinking is all.  
Veracity: Let me guess Kara Danvers.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Oh Vera grow up. I'm always thinking about Kara.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Anyway.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: Me and the other girls just had lunch together and i just don't get it.  
Kate: What?  
Veracity: Serenity and Charity were talking about their marriages and Calamity kind of went quiet.  
Kate: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Kate: What you think is wrong with her?  
Veracity: I don't know. We didn't really push the issue. When it comes around to Calamity we try not to push for to much information.  
Kate: Think it has anything to do with Beca Mitchell?

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off. Then looks back at Kate.)

Veracity: You know we were actually talking about that after Calamity left.  
Kate: And the other two girls agree with this.  
Veracity: Yeah they do.  
Kate: Okay. Vera if she's still in love with her ex.  
Veracity: We know that.  
Kate: I know you guys don't like to push her to open up. But whatever it is that's bothering her is going to get her sooner or later.  
Veracity: We're aware of that.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Veracity: I'll go and talk to her tonight.  
Kate: Okay.

(Veracity remains there and talks to her sister as Mary walks in to talk to them as well. Later that night over at Mark and Calamity's apartment out in the hallway 

Veracity and the other two girls walk up to their door and she knocks on it.)

Serenity: You sure this is a good idea?  
Veracity: Of course not. We all know how private she is. But she can't keep what's bothering her locked up.  
Serenity: We know this. But if you try and get her to talk Vera it's just going to push her away.  
Veracity: She's our bestfriend Serenity we gotta do something.  
Serenity: I know.

(Inside of the apartment Calamity walks over to the door and open it to find her bandmates there and laughs at them.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Charity: It swear Cal this was Vera's idea.  
Calamity: Okay. What's going on?  
Veracity: Can we come in?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She moves out of their way and let's them into the apartment as they walk in she closes the door behind them once it's closed she walks around them and into the 

kitchen.)

Calamity: Okay what's going on?  
Veracity: I was just wondering what was bothering you.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Nothing's bothering me.  
Veracity: You sure?  
Calamity: Yes i am. Why you think something bothering me?  
Serenity: When me and Charity brought up our marriages you went silent.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: It's not that i don't want to hear about your marriages Serenity or her new found relationship with Reagan's kid sister.

(Veracity looks up at the ceiling making the other girls laugh at her.)

Serenity: Okay so what's wrong? And don't say nothing. We've been friends with you long enough to know when you're lying.

(She looks at them and nods her head at them.)

Calamity: I've just been thinking lately.  
Charity: About what?  
Calamity: Beca!

(They look at her and then look off.)

Veracity: What about her?  
Calamity: I was talking to Aubrey a couple of weeks ago and she mentioned that Beca had been seeing someone else is all.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Charity: You're jealous.  
Calamity: I am. I know i shouldn't be. But i am.  
Veracity: You know who it is she's dating?  
Calamity: I think she said it was the lead singer from that rival band they went up against in collage.  
Serenity: DSM?  
Calamity: That would be them.  
Charity: Yikk's.  
Calamity: Yeah apparently she's very gorgeous and nothing like me.

(They all look at her and don't know whether to feel bad for her or go and smack Aubrey for what she said.)

Serenity: Look Cal we know how you still feel about her but you can't keep hoping she'll come through that door and tell you she's still in love with you.  
Calamity: I'm aware of that.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Veracity: You realize you're gonna have to talk to Mark about this.  
Calamity: Yeah i know that.  
Veracity: Okay.

(She smiles at them as they continue to spend time together as their talking and joking around Mark walks into the apartment as he walks in he closes the door and sees 

the other members of the band there.)

Mark: Hey.  
Charity: How was work?  
Mark: Good. I haven't killed the new agent yet so. That's a plus.

(They start laughing as he walks over to Calamity and kisses her cheek getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. I was just talking to them.  
Mark: Oh okay. I'll go and get out of your way.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he kisses her then then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.  
Mark: Lover you too?

(She looks at him and smacks him as he walks off laughing at her.)

Charity: Nice to know he can still joke around with you.  
Calamity: Yeah. Really.  
Veracity: But you're gonna have to tell him.  
Calamity: I know i will.

(They nod their heads at her. As they continue to talk and joke around Calamity laughs at them. Over the next couple of weeks the Crows keep up their investigation 

into how Magpie escaped from Arkham as the investigation continues Mark goes back and forth between talking to Kate and Jacob about what they've found out about how 

Magpie escaped.)

Jacob: How is it she walked right out of that building and no one notice?  
Mark: We've been trying to figure that one out for awhile but still haven't come up with an idea as to how she got out.  
Adam: Unless she had help.

(Mark looks at him and then to Jacob and Tyler.)

Jacob: Help.  
Adam: Yeah. I mean what just earlier this year both Alice and Mouse helped both Tommy Elliott and Magpie out of Arkham.  
Mark: You thinking they might of helped her again?  
Adam: If there is one thing we do know is that. She's willing to do just about anything to get her hands onto Reagan for turning her back on her.  
Tyler: Didn't Reagan tell you guys that Magpie tried to kill her.  
Mark: Yeah she did. She said after she shot her she pushed her into the Hudson and left her there.  
Adam: Which then resulted in Reagan saying she was dead to her.  
Mark: Yeah which makes me wonder why Reagan even agreed to help Magpie steal the Journal for Alice and Mouse.

(Jacob looks at them and realizes something.)

Jacob: She threatened to go after Kate.

(Mark looks at him and then to his friends annoyed.)

Mark: If she threatened to go after Kate.  
Adam: Knowing how she still felt about her.  
Mark: Reagan would of caved and agreed to help her.  
Jacob: Get down to Santino's club and talk to Reagan.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(He taps Adam's arm and they rush out of his office. As they walk out Tyler looks at him.)

Jacob: If that bitch hurts my daughter.  
Tyler: We won't let her.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and walks out of the room. Later over at Santino's club both Mark and Adam pull up and stop once their stopped they get out and 

head up to the door as they get there they walk in and down towards the club area as they get there they walk up to the counter and Mark jokingly smacks the counter 

getting Reagan to jump up and they laugh at her.)

Reagan: Oh you two are such jerks.  
Adam: Me. He's the one who did it.  
Mark: Dude don't forget who her girlfriend is.  
Adam: Shutting up.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: Right. As we've been investigating on how Magpie got out of Arkham again.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: He came up with the idea on maybe she had help to get out again.  
Reagan: Like who?  
Adam: Alice and Mouse again.  
Reagan: That wouldn't really surprise me.  
Mark: Or us really.  
Adam: But what we wanna know is?  
Reagan: Why did i really help Magpie get her hands onto the journal?  
Mark: Yes.  
Reagan: She told me if i didn't i grab the journal she would send someone after Kate.

(Mark looks at Adam and realizes that Jacob was spot on with who he thought Magpie threatened.)

Adam: And given how you still felt about her back than.  
Reagan: I believed her yes. I know it was stupid to help her get her hands onto the journal. But i really didn't want anything to happen to Kate.  
Mark: No we get it.

(She nods her head at him.)

Adam: Other than wanting to know what the book said.  
Mark: They wanted to use it to see if they couldn't find a weapon they could use to take out the bat.  
Adam: Did you guys actually find a weapon recently that could take out the Bat?  
Mark: Yeah. It's locked up nice and safe over at the DEO's desert base. No one can get in or out of it without someone knowing their there.  
Adam: Would Magpie be able to get into his warehouse?  
Mark: She could try but given what happened to the DEO base in the City Brainy has put in one hell of a security system at the warehouse.  
Reagan: Let me guess?  
Mark: It's so damn complex that i don't even think Lex could of figured it out without crying to Lena hoping she'd help him.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Adam: I'm just glad she finally wised up.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.  
Reagan: Anything else?  
Mark: No. But make sure to wipe that lipstick smudge off of your face before Santino sees it.

(She quickly wipes her face and sees the lipstick there.)

Reagan: Shut up.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(They both turn and walk off once their both out of sight Ares stands up laughing.)

Reagan: Babe shut up.  
Ares: I would. But you're cute when you blush.  
Reagan: I wasn't blushing.  
Ares: Uh-huh sure.  
Reagan: You know what?  
Ares: No what?  
Reagan: You're lucky you're cute.  
Ares: Oh i'm just cute. Okay i see how it is.

(She turns her head away from her and Reagan gets in the side making her laugh as she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I love you.  
Ares: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Aaron: Niko their doing it again.

(He looks at him and laughs. As they both turn and look at them.)

Niko: I'm not touching that one.  
Ares: Good don't.  
Niko: Yes ma'am.

(Aaron starts laughing at him as Ares flips them both off making Reagan laugh at them. Then her phone goes off and she looks at who it is then excuses herself.)

Ares: I gotta go and talk to Santino.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks off to go and talk to Santino as she walks by she smacks Aaron in the head making him look at her. As he looks at 

her both Reagan and Niko laugh at his face.)

Aaron: How rude.  
Reagan: Oh come on it was love tap.  
Aaron: Oh i'm sure. But damn.

(They start laughing again then calm down. Out on the street Calamity's walking along the river as she sees Beca with the other Bellas and walks over to them.)

Calamity: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Emily: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(She gets up and hugs her then pulls away from her as the other's do the same then pull away from her.)

Chloe: How are things with you and Mark?  
Calamity: Good. Hey Bec's.

(She looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: You got a minute?  
Beca: For you I've got more than a minute. Besides Amy's sex jokes are starting to get on my nerves.

(Calamity laughs at her as she gets up and walks over to her.)

Cynthia: How long has it been since they've been alone together?  
Jessica: Six months.  
Cynthia: Shit.  
Jessica: Yeah.  
Emily: They'll be okay right?  
Chloe: I sure as hell hope so.

(They nod their heads at her. Over by Beca and Calamity.)

Calamity: Look i just wanted to say.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: You and DSM's lead singer what's her name Komm.  
Beca: Kommissar!  
Calamity: Yes that bitch.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: She's not as bad as you might think.  
Calamity: I'm sure. But than again i'm the ex it's allowed.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: Oh my god Calamity.  
Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Beca: Don't be.  
Calamity: Okay. Like i said i heard about you two and i just wanted to say i'm glad you found someone.

(Beca looks at her and laughs off what she said. Then realizes what she said.)

Beca: Wait you think me and Kommissar are together?  
Calamity: Yeah. Is that not true?  
Beca: No. It's not. Who told you that?  
Calamity: Aubrey!

(Beca looks at her and then back at Aubrey.)

Beca: Me and Kommissar are just friends. I mean we've gone out on a couple of dates. But she could tell i wasn't all that interested in them.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Beca: Calamity!  
Calamity: No it's just.  
Beca: I thought things with you and Mark were good?  
Calamity: They are. It's just i don't even really know why i thought you and Kommissar were a thing.  
Beca: Well we're not.  
Calamity: Okay. Why not?

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: I don't want to ruin what you and Mark have so i'm not gonna say anything.  
Calamity: Okay. I get it.  
Beca: Okay. 

(She turns and walks off as she walks off Calamity just stands there not sure of what to say. But she grabs out her phone and calls one of the other girls who answers 

right away.)

Calamity: Hey Char you got a minute?  
Charity: Yeah.

(She walks off talking to her. Over by the other Bellas.)

Beca: You told Calamity that i was seeing Kommissar?

(Aubrey looks at her not sure of what to say.)

Aubrey: Yes.  
Beca: Why the hell would you do that? You know how i still feel about Calamity.  
Aubrey: Beca!  
Chloe: Bre what the hell?  
Aubrey: Okay yes is what i did stupid yes it is.   
Beca: I wanna know why you would lie to her like that?  
Aubrey: I hated seeing you look so upset over her being with Mark so yes when i ran into her i lied to her and told her you were seeing someone. I didn't think it 

would get to her the way it did.

Amy: What you talking about?  
Aubrey: When i mentioned Beca had started seeing someone else she actually looked well jealous.  
Beca: Why would she be jealous if she's happy with Mark.  
Aubrey: You can be happy in a relationship. But still be in love with someone else.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: Shit.

(They all look at her and then look off. Later over at Serenity and Emily's place Calamity's there talking to them as Emily walks into apartment hearing the door open 

Serenity looks over at her.)

Serenity: Hey babe.  
Emily: Hey. 

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Emily: Hey.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Emily: Aubrey told us the truth.  
Calamity: How pissed off was Beca?  
Emily: Pretty pissed.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks off as she walks off Serenity goes after her wife.)

Serenity: Babe.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Emily: Aubrey said that once she told her that Beca was seeing someone she looked jealous.

(She looks at her and then over to Calamity.)

Serenity: Oh boy.  
Emily: Yeah.  
Serenity: Beca gonna do anything to her's and Mark's relationship?  
Emily: She said she wasn't and i'm more inclined to believe Beca.  
Serenity: Okay.  
Emily: But she said if she tried to she'd stop herself.  
Serenity: It's not easy to try and cover up feelings.  
Emily: Yeah i know that. And i really do know that. Mainly with you.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs.)

Emily: Why you laughing?  
Serenity: Because you were so cute back then.  
Emily: Was. Bitch i'm still cute.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: I know. You just cuter.  
Emily: I know.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then pulls away from her.)

Serenity: And their hot so.  
Charity: What?  
Serenity: What?

(Emily starts laughing at her wife's face.)

Emily: Oh my god. I'm so telling your sister.  
Serenity: No.

(She grabs her and hugs her making her laugh. Over the next couple of days both the Crows and the Bat team continue to look for how Magpie got out of Arkham yet again 

without anyone noticing. As for Mark and Calamity after her conversation with Beca and then with her Bandmates Calamity told Mark how she still felt about Beca and 

being who he is he looked at her and smiled a little at her.)

Mark: You're still in love with her.  
Calamity: Yeah i am.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Well not i'm not about stand between you and the woman you still love so go get her.

(Calamity looks at him and nods her head at him. She gets up and walks off into the bedroom to go and pack her bag to go and find another place to stay until she can 

get back onto her feet. As she walks off Mark pulls the ring out of his pocket and looks it then he puts it away before she comes out and leaves the apartment. After 

both her and Mark broke up Calamity went to stay with Emily and Serenity until she could find a place of her to stay at. After hearing about Mark and Calamity's break 

up Beca felt bad for him. Because he just lost the woman he's been wanting to be with all because she's still in love with her so in order to keep from making things 

worse for him Beca kept her distance so that she wouldn't set him off if he saw her. That is until one day over at Crows head quarters when Beca showed up to go and 

talk to Mark as she walked into their command center Mark's at his computer looking something over for their case as she walks over to him.)

Beca: Hi.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Why if it isn't the Bellas missing in action Captain.

(She laughs at him.)

Beca: Look i just wanted to come and apologize to you.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: I just.  
Mark: It's not your fault Beca. I had a feeling she still loved you. I just didn't want to say it out loud until it was too late and she had told me so.  
Beca: So you're not mad.  
Mark: No. I mean my ego's bruised a little. But i'm okay. Beca really.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then she sees someone watching them and smiles at him.)

Beca: Whose that?

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: He's one our new agents.  
Beca: He's cute.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: He is. But he's also my ex.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Oh wow. Oh shit Mark i'm sorry.  
Mark: It's are right. That's the ex boyfriend i told you and Calamity about while you were together.  
Beca: Noway. That's Nick Borelli?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Beca: Holy shit.   
Mark: Yeah. And like i said Bec's i'm not mad. It's just if you two do get back together.  
Beca: We won't.  
Mark: Are right. 

(She nods her head at him as she turns and sees the screen come on and she sees someone up on the screen.)

Beca: Mark!

(He looks up at her and then walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Calamity!

(He looks at her and then to the screen. Then he sees someone come into frame seeing who it is Mark gets pissed off.)

Mark: William Dey!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Margo returns. I hope you enjoy it.

(She nods her head at him as she turns and sees the screen come on and she sees someone up on the screen.)

Beca: Mark!

(He looks up at her and then walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Beca: Calamity!

(He looks at her and then to the screen. Then he sees someone come into frame seeing who it is Mark gets pissed off.)

Mark: William Dey!  
William: Hello!

(Mark sends Kate and Ares a text then quickly puts his phone away without William being the wiser.)

Mark: What you want?  
William: Where's Kara?  
Mark: Out. Now you called us for a reason. What do you want? Or would you like my boss to spell it out for you.

(Beca's behind him trying to keep from laughing.)

William: If i were you i wouldn't piss me off.  
Mark: Why not. I can see you've got my friend back there and she looks like hell.

(He looks back at her and then looks back at Mark.)

Mark: I can are ready tell you that if anything else happens her or to anyone else that i'm guessing you've kidnapped you won't make it to a courtroom.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him. Over at Santino's club Ares walks in and sees Marco and Niko down she rushes over to them and checks them over as she 

gets to them she checks for a pulse and looks around for Reagan.)

Ares: Reagan!

(She rushes off to go and see if she can't find her.)

Ares: Reagan!

(When she can't find her she looks around and sees there's been a struggle behind the bar and then quickly calls Mark who answers right away.)

Mark: Ares!  
Ares: Mark Reagan's missing.  
Mark: What?  
Ares: I think Magpie made her move.  
Mark: Shit.  
Ares: What's wrong?  
Mark: William Dey is up on our screens and he's got Calamity in the back ground.  
Ares: Reagan!  
Mark: I haven't seen her yet.  
Ares: Shit.  
Mark: Why?  
Ares: Because when i got here both Niko and Marco were both knocked on unconscious and i can't find her.  
Mark: Are right stay there i'm on the way. Someone get him off of the screen.

(Brainy turns the screen off and looks at Mark.)

Mark: I'll get Alex and head over.  
Ares: Okay.  
Mark: We're gonna find her Ares.  
Ares: I know that. And i'm sorry about you and Calamity.

(He laughs on the other end.)

Mark: Thank you.

(Then they both hang up.)

Beca: What's wrong?  
Mark: They got Reagan.

(She looks off annoyed.)

Mark: You're gonna get your chance to tell her how you still feel about her Beca.  
Beca: I know. And i promise i won't screw it up this time.  
Mark: Just don't let Jesse get into your head.  
Beca: I won't.  
Mark: Okay good. Now i gotta go and see if we can't figure out how the hell Dey's men managed to get past all of Santino's men and get to Reagan.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: Nick keep a good eye on her and make sure her ex doesn't get into this building.  
Nick: Got it.

(Then Mark walks off and tells Alex who quickly rushes off with him. Over at Wayne tower which is now known as Kane Tower given how Kate changed the name of the 

company from Wayne enterprises to Kane industries after officially opening her own real estate company up in her office Kate's lying there unconscious as she's lying 

there someone rushes into her office and sees her lying there as they run in they look around the office and see the mess it's in as he looks around he rushes over to 

Kate.)

Bruce: Kate!

(He feels for a pulse and gives off a sign of relief. As she starts coming to she looks up at him and then gives off a small laugh.)

Kate: Bruce!  
Bruce: That's me. You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Bruce: What happened?  
Kate: Me Vera and Mary were down in the Batcave talking in private about some stuff and then when we were coming up i got hit from behind not enough to knock me out 

but enough so that they could beat on me and then i heard Vera and Mary screaming for them to stop then the knocked me out.  
Bruce: You see their faces?  
Kate: No they were all wearing masks.  
Bruce: Okay come on.

(He helps her sit up and leans her against the desk as she's leaning against it he pulls his phone out and calls Jacob who answers right away.)

Jacob: Yeah.  
Bruce: I'm are Kate's office and looks like some of Dey's men got to her.  
Jacob: She are right?  
Bruce: Yeah. She's fine looks a little beaten but she'll be okay. But Mary and Veracity are gone.  
Kate: Oh god. I couldn't even keep my sister's safe from that jackass.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Jacob: I'm sending agents.  
Bruce: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with him as Kate sits there feeling like crap after her beating and knowing that both of her sister's were taken from her.)

Bruce: You have any idea why that prick would take off with them?  
Kate: Because i'm dating Kara Danvers.

(Bruce looks at her and laughs.)

Bruce: It's about time Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Kara!  
Bruce: She's okay. She's in National City. He hasn't gotten to her.

(She nods her head at him.)

Bruce: Come on.

(He helps her stand up as Luke rushes into the office.)

Luke: Kate!

(She looks over at him as he walks over to her and hugs her getting her to laugh at him then he pulls away from her.)

Luke: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine.  
Bruce: Let's get you both to Crow.  
Kate: Good idea.

(They walk out of her office. Over at Santino's club both Mark and Nick rush into building as they rush in they point their weapons in both directions as they head for 

the club area of the building as they get there they walk in and look around but doesn't see anything.)

Mark: Ares!

(She looks over at him and waves them over to her as they get there Mark walks up to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Ares: I'm fine. Whose this?  
Mark: This is one our new agents Nick Borelli.

(He waves at her.)

Ares: He's cute.

(Mark puts his head down as he laughs at him.)

Mark: Yes he is. But then again his looks do nothing to what's underneath his cloths.

(She looks at him and then it hits her.)

Ares: He's your ex.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Ares: Oh shit i'm sorry.  
Mark: It's okay.   
Nick: So what happened?  
Niko: We had just brought Reagan back from visiting with her brother in Starling city when both me and Marco had gotten hit from behind.  
Mark: So you guys wouldn't of seen either one of their faces?  
Niko: No. We're sorry Ares.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: It's not your fault. But if Dey hurts her.  
Mark: I can honestly tell you he won't make it to a courtroom. But i have a feeling this has more to do with Magpie.  
Nick: Why would Magpie go after Reagan?  
Mark: Because in her mind Reagan turned her back on her.  
Nick: But Magpie's the one who tried to kill Reagan.  
Ares: She doesn't care.  
Nick: So it's being proven.  
Mark: Where's Santino?  
Ares: He flew out to New York to meet up with Winston.  
Mark: Are right. Let's head over to Crow Head Quarters.  
Ares: Okay.

(They all get up and walk off to go back to Crow Head Quarters. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters up in Jacob's office Mark and Nick are talking to him.)

Jacob: And there was no sign of forced entry.  
Nick: Not that we could see.  
Jacob: Okay. Let me know if that bastard calls back in.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(They both turn and walk out of his office as he sits down he looks off annoyed. Down on the floor Mark walks over to Kate and she looks at him as she walks over to 

him and he hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: We're gonna find them.  
Kate: I know we will. It's just the matter of before or after i kill William Dey.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(Then Kara rushes into the room quickly followed by Barry and the other team of heroes.)

Kara: Kate!

(Mark pulls away from her and she walks over to her girlfriend as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her as she hugs her getting Mark to smile at her 

and nudges his ex making him laugh.)

Nick: All i can say is that.  
Mark: It's about damn time.  
Nick: Pretty much.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down. As he walks off to go and look at something on his computer as Nick looks at him and knows he's still feeling upset over his 

break up with Calamity walks over to him and sits down next to him getting him to look up at him.)

Mark: What's up?  
Nick: It's just i'm wondering you're doing?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Well i'm not ready to date yet so.

(Nick puts his head down a little upset but looks back up at him.)

Mark: Why you ask?  
Nick: Just asking.

(Mark looks at him and knows why he asked and laughs as he stands up and gets close to him.)

Mark: When i'm ready you'll be the first to know.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Nick: Good to know.  
Mark: Are right. 

(Mark say's something in his ear getting him to blush a little at him.)

Nick: Dude cut it out.

(Mark starts laughing as he gets up and walks off. Nick realizing what he said laughs at him. Then he reaches into his pocket and grabs out what Mark left there and 

opens it to read what it is say's and laughs at it. Then puts it away as the screen comes back up and they see William again Kate seeing him balls her fists up seeing 

what she's doing Mark walks over to her and stands next to her along with Barry.)

Mark: What the hell do you want now?  
William: To talk to Kara.

(She walks forward and looks at him.)

Kara: Talk to me about what?  
William: Hi.  
Kara: Hi. Now you wanna tell me what you want?  
William: You.  
Kara: Never going to happen.  
William: Do you need for one your friends to die in order you to get what i mean.  
Kara: William you can make as many threats as you want it's never going to get you what you want.  
William: Really.

(Just then one of his men stabs Calamity getting her to double over in pain Beca seeing it goes to rush forward but gets stopped by Chloe.)

Beca: Calamity!

(Hearing Beca's voice she looks up at the screen but looks back down.)

Mark: You know it amazes me how they always go for the stabbing when they don't get what they want. And just for that Dey when we find you you're a dead man.  
William: You know you really shouldn't be making threats that you can't keep.  
Mark: Who said i couldn't keep this threat.

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Mark: Hey he does have a mute button. Sorry Ares.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

William: Watch it Buchanan.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(Kara's trying to keep from laughing. As someone else comes into the frame.)

Mark: Oh look it's Magpie Gotham's number three nutcase. Seeing as to how no wait she's Gotham's number 4 nut case. Seeing as to how three of them are still locked up 

in Arkham. Sorry Kate.

Kate: It's fine.  
Kara: What you want?  
Margo: Revenge on my sister for turning her back on me.  
Mark: You're the one who tired to kill her.  
Margo: She stole from me.

(Mark looks at Ares who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: She stole from you. Isn't more a long the lines that you thought you would stupid enough to try and still half a million dollars from Santino D'Antonio.

(She looks at him and then to William who has his head down just as annoyed with him. Then they turn and see two of William's men bring Reagan in and then they throw 

her down seeing her Mark looks at Ares who looks annoyed. Then they see one of them kick her getting her to roll in pain then she rolls back onto her stomach and Mark 

looks at Kate.)

Kate: Oliver's gonna have a field day with him.  
Mark: Yup.  
Kara: Reagan!  
Reagan: I'll be okay. They kick like girls.

(Mark looks at Ares whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: No shit.

(They start laughing as she gets kicked again.)

Voice: Let the Everbitch down.

(Mark and the other Bellas knowing the voice look at each other as Beca walks forward.)

Beca: Jesse!

(He walks towards the camera and looks at her.)

Jesse: Hey Bec's.

(She looks at him and then to Mark.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Jesse: Your Everbitch ex isn't looking so good.

(She looks up at him and then puts her head down and then quickly hides the pain from her wound as she hits the ground. But lies there.)

Beca: Where's Veracity and Mary Jesse?  
Jesse: Oh their around.  
Beca: Either you tell us where they are Jesse or when they find you i won't stop Mark from pulling the trigger.

(He looks at her as Tommy and another one of William's men bring both Mary and Veracity into the room and throw them down getting the two remaining members to walk 

forward looking like they wanna kill them.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: I'm are right.  
Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: I'm are right. Cal.  
Calamity: I'll live.

(Then one of them kicks her in her wound getting her to wince from the pain.)

Jesse: Anyway. All of us here have something we want and we're gonna get it or them weather you guys like it or not.  
Beca: And what the hell do you four assholes want?  
Jesse: Well William here wants Kara Danvers.  
Kara: Noway in hell.  
Jesse: Magpie wants revenge on her sister.  
Reagan: She stopped being my sister the minute she tried to kill me. And then really stopped being my sister the minute she made me betray one of my bestfriends.

(Kate looks up at that and then to Mark who smiles at her.)

Jesse: And Tommy wants the Journal.  
Mark: He can't have that.  
Jesse: Why not?  
Mark: Because i burned it.

(He looks at him in shock as everyone else looks at him clearly in shock but are very good at hiding it.)

Tommy: NO.  
Mark: Oh yeah it's big pile of ash very much like Jesse's ego.

(Beca looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Chloe: And what the hell do you want Jesse?  
Jesse: Beca!

(Beca looks at him and then looks behind him at Calamity whose got her head down then Beca looks back at Jesse.)

Beca: Noway in hell.  
Jesse: Get her over here.

(They grab up Calamity and bring her closer to them Reagan seeing what's happening tries to stop it but they kick her getting her to roll over in pain.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Mark grabs a hold of her trying to keep her from getting to the screen.)

Mark: We don't need you losing it now.

(She nods her head at him. Then they drop Calamity onto the ground behind them and Jesse grabs a gun and walks over to her as he gets to her pushes her over and fires 

at her getting her in the leg getting William to turn and look at him.)

William: What the hell are you doing?  
Jesse: Killing off my competition.

(Beca looks at Mark.)

William: That's not what we agreed on.  
Jesse: I'm not about to lose her yet again to this bitch.

(He kicks her leg getting her to roll over in from the wound on her leg and the one in abodman.)

Mary: Calamity!

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I've been through worse.  
Veracity: Calamity!  
Calamity: I'm are right Vera.  
Jesse: She won't be.  
Mary: No.

(He turns and looks at her and points the gun at her only to have Veracity get in front of her seeing Jesse point the gun at her sisters Kate starts getting pissed 

off.)

Kate: You hurt either one of my sisters Swanson and you're a dead man.

(He turns and looks at the camera.)

Jesse: I'm not scared of you.  
Kate: You should be.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Jesse: Why's that?  
Kate: Let's just say i broke one of my cousin's rules and i don't regret that for one second.

(Bruce looks at her and then to Luke who looks off.)

Jesse: What the hell is supposed to mean?  
Mark: It means she killed someone genius.

(He looks at him and then to William whose trying to keep from laughing at his face.)

Jesse: What the hell is so funny?  
William: You're a real dumb ass.  
Kate: And i'll have no problems killing me a Catco reporter for kidnapping my sisters and then kidnapping two of my friends. And as for you Magpie don't think i won't 

kill you.

(Margo looks at her and knows she means it.)

Kate: So keep up the threats Swanson.

(He looks at her and then over to Calamity whose lying there badly injured from the stab wound and then the gun shot. He walks over to her and points the gun at her 

head seeing what's happening Beca rushes forward.)

Beca: Calamity!

(Then he gets her in the shoulder getting her to scream out in pain Veracity looks over and then looks off.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks over at her and looks over at Reagan whose getting beaten on as she's getting beaten on both Mary and Veracity look off feeling useless because they can't 

do anythin to save them. Over at Crow Brainy rushes up to Mark and tells him they got a location.)

Jacob: Go.

(They rush off to go and get their friends back. Unknown the everyone else in the warehouse Brainy had shut the screen off so that they couldn't see them leave. Later 

out at the warehouse a group of Crows armored vehicles pull up outside and all of the agents rush out and towards the warehouse not wasting anytime going in and to 

rescue everyone. Inside of the warehouse Jesse's got the gun pointed at Calamity's head she looks at him and laughs he goes to pull the trigger but someone comes in 

and throws him down knocking the gun from his hand as he lands he looks up at who shoved him and quickly rushes off and Mark runs off after him as William and Magpie 

run off along with Tommy Elliott as he runs off Kate goes after him as Reagan gets up and goes after Magpie as she's running after her she sees where she went and goes 

in the other direction. As she gets to where she knows she'll come out of Reagan charges her sending her into a group of boxes not to far from them as she goes into 

them she looks over at Reagan and quickly gets up then goes after her as she gets to her she goes to punch her but Reagan grabs her arm and throws her into the wall as 

she goes into it she turns around and goes after Reagan again but she grabs her arm and punches her sending her down. She gets back up to go after her but Reagan pulls 

a gun on her as she's got the gun pointed at her head Magpie looks at her.)

Margo: That really how this is going to end Reagan. You'd really kill your sister?  
Reagan: Why not. You tried to kill me.  
Margo: You stole my money from me.  
Reagan: Correction i stole back Santino's money. The money you wanted me to steal but i wouldn't so instead of stealing it the way you wanted me to. I told both him and 

Ares the truth. They might of been pissed off at me but at least i told them. 

Margo: Why?  
Reagan: Because i fell in love.

(She looks at her.)

Margo: You knew the rules.  
Reagan: Well i'm sorry Margo it's kind of hard to keep from falling for someone besides i was getting tired of stealing. I even told you i was done. But you wouldn't 

take no for an answer. So when it came around to Ares i did i fell in love with her and then i thought John Wick had killed her so i moved away from New York and i 

moved here and i met Kate then i started falling for her but you wouldn't let me be happy. Not after i took the money back to someone i thought was dead. Well i'd hate 

to it dear sister.  
Margo: What?  
Reagan: Since you found it so easy to shoot me. I shouldn't have much trouble pulling this trigger.

(She goes to fire but Kate rushes up to her still in her suit and grabs her hand.)

Batwoman: Don't.

(She looks at her then back at her sister.)

Reagan: I don't do this she'll just escape again.  
Batwoman: She's not worth it.  
Reagan: She tired to kill me.  
Batwoman: And she'll get what's coming to her. But do not do something that we all know you'll regret doing.

(She looks at her.)

Batwoman: Kate told me what she did don't do the samething Reagan.

(Reagan looks at her as a group of Crows walk up to them and keep their guns pointed at her.)

Batwoman: Reagan!

(She lowers her gun as the agents rush in and push her to the ground and quickly use their ties to tie her hands once their tied they get her up.)

Margo: This isn't over.  
Reagan: Yes it is. The next time i see you she won't be here to stop me.   
Margo: Reagan we're sisters.  
Reagan: No we're not. You stopped being my sister the minute you put that bullet into me. And then pushed me into the Hudson river then left me there to die. If it 

hadn't of been for Winston i never would of gotten to see Ares again and i never would of gotten a second chance at life. This is my second chance i'm done helping you 

Margo. You escape again Batwoman won't be around to stop me from killing you.

(Then they take Magpie off towards their vehicles as Veracity rushes forward.)

Batwoman: What's wrong?  
Veracity: It's Calamity.  
Mark: What about her?  
Veracity: Jesse shot her in the heart right before you got here.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: She's dying Mark.

(He looks at her and quickly rushes off to go and talk to her.)

Reagan: Veracity tell us your kidding?

(She looks at them and then puts her head down.)

Batwoman: Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because there's a lot of heartbreak coming if they lose Calamity and if they lose Calamity Jesse's in for a world of hurt from Mark given how both him and Beca still feel about her. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Let me know down in the comments below what you think should happen to Jesse if Calamity dies should Mark go out and find him or should Santino send someone out to get him?


	3. Contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Margo returns. I hope you enjoy it.

Reagan: Veracity tell us your kidding?

(She looks at them and then puts her head down.)

Batwoman: Oh god.

(Over Calamity the Crows Medics are trying to stop the bleeding enough to where they can get her back to Crow.)

Medic: Mark!

(He rushes over to him and keeps pressure on her wound getting her to wince in pain.)

Mark: Adam! Nick! Get them out of here.  
Nick: Got it. Come on.

(Everyone walks out of the warehouse with the agents as their walking out Mark looks up at Kate and Reagan as they walk back up to him with Veracity.)

Mark: Get her out of here.  
Batwoman: Okay come on.

(They walk out of the warehouse as they walkout they get ready to transport her back to Crow to get her worked on As the Mark keeps pressure on her wound they bring 

the gurney in so they can get her back to Crow and into surgery as they get there they hand them the back board.)

Medic: Okay we're gonna turn her over so we can get her onto the backboard.  
Mark: Okay.

(They start turning her over and slide the backboard behind her and then lie back onto it then quickly get her up and onto the gurney once she's on there they have Mark 

get onto gurney with her and keep pressure onto her wound.)

Mark: Shit.

(Once she's bulked onto the gurney they rush her off towards the ambulance as they get her there they get her up into it once she's in there they quickly close the 

doors and then they quickly rush over to the cab of it and get in as they get into the driver seat he closes the door and then quickly puts it into drive and quickly 

drives off towards Crow. Out on the road headed to Crow. One of the Medics notice a car following very closely behind the ambulance.)

Medic: Mark we've got a problem.  
Mark: What?  
Medic: We've got car following very closely behind us.

(He turns to see who it is and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Mills in my pocket is my cell phone get it out.

(He grabs it out and calls who Mark tells him too. Once he's got them on the phone he puts the phone onto speaker.)

Mark: Niko!  
Niko: Yeah.  
Mark: We've got someone following offly close behind the ambulance.  
Niko: Can you tell who it?  
Mark: No. But given how we're transporting Calamity.  
Ares: Go.

(He quickly speeds the car up and they head off in their direction.)

Niko: We're headed that way.  
Mark: Are right. We'll try and lead him towards Crow maybe he'll be stupid enough to continue to follow.  
Ares: If he wants Calamity dead he just might do that.  
Mark: Yeah that's what i'm counting on.

(They laugh on the other end as they hang up and he puts the phone back into Mark's pocket. Later over at Crow Head Quarters as said the driver did follow them to Crow 

and just before he could drive away someone breaks the window on his car and pulls him out of it and throws him to the ground as a group of Crows rush forward and keep 

their guns pointed at his head as Tyler rushes forward and puts him in handcuff's once he's handcuffed they get him and tell them to get Calamity out of the ambulance 

and rush her off towards their medical wing.)

Tyler: Get this prick to interrogation.  
Agent: Yes sir. Let's go.

(They grab Jesse and take him into the building. As they walk in Tyler looks around annoyed then walks off inside of the building followed by the other agents. Up in 

their medical wing Mark gets as far as he can with him while trying to keep pressure on Calamity's wound as they have him get off of her and they quickly rush her into 

surgery as they rush in Beca rushes forward and Mark quickly catches her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(He keeps a hold of her as she falls to the floor and he hangs onto her.)

Mark: She's gonna pull through this Bec's.  
Beca: She better or i'm gonna kill Jesse.

(Mark smiles a little at her and then looks over at the other Bellas who walk up to them as they get there Mark let's her go as both Chloe and Aubrey kneel down nex to 

her as they kneel down next to her Mark walks over to Ares.)

Ares: She are right?  
Mark: No.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: All i can say is that she's right.  
Ares: About what?  
Mark: Calamity better live or there's no stopping Beca from killing him.  
Ares: What about you?  
Mark: Oh if she dies i will kill him.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: What about Magpie?  
Ares: From what we heard Kate had to stop Reagan from killing her.  
Mark: Yeah good. Because i can honestly say.  
Ares: I know. So Kate really killed someone?  
Mark: Yeah. She doesn't talk about it much or at all to be honest.

(She nods her head at him.)

Niko: What we do?  
Mark: We keep an eye out for Dey because he's unfortunately very much like Jesse.  
Niko: He doesn't give up.  
Mark: No. If he wants Kara he's gonna get her anyway he can. Even if he has to go through Kate to get her.  
Ares: So i want you and Marco keep to even closer eye on Reagan.  
Niko: Got it.  
Mark: And i know Commander Kane he's going to have Crows out and in about in the city until we can catch William.  
Ares: Until you do?  
Mark: I shouldn't really worry about Kara because he doesn't know she's an alien but.  
Ares: But Kate?  
Mark: He could easily take her out and that way he'll finally have his chance at bring with Kara.  
Niko: Well we all know if anything happens to Kate Kane.  
Mark: Let's just say Commander Kane won't rest until Dey is behind bars or well buried six feet under.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: But there is one thing you guys can do.  
Ares: What's that?  
Mark: I wanna talk to Santino.  
Ares: What about?  
Mark: I'm sure one of the other girls will let me know what happens to her.  
Ares: Are right.  
Mark: But before we go.

(She nods her head at him. As he walks over to the Bellas and talks to Beca. She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: She's as stubborn as you she'll pull through this.  
Beca: I know she will. But if she doesn't.  
Mark: Jesse won't be seeing the inside of a courtroom.  
Beca: Okay.  
Mark: You guys stay with her.  
Chloe: We will.

(He nods his head at her as he gets up and walks off with Ares. As they walk off Beca remains glued to her friends as they wait for news on Calamity. Later in the 

interrogation room as they walk up to it Mark walks into the room getting the agent inside to look up at him. Mark just puts his hand onto his shoulder as he walks over 

to Jesse and leans down next to him.)

Mark: If Calamity dies i'm coming back in here to beat the ever loving hell out of you. And then i'll make sure you never seen the inside of a courtroom. Understood.  
Jesse: That a threat?  
Mark: You want it to be.

(He presses onto his shoulder getting him to wince.)

Jesse: Are right.  
Mark: Just know that i know someone can make you disappear and no one would be the wiser.

(Then shoves his head into the table getting him to hurt himself.)

Mark: That was for Reagan Queen you prick. And one more thing.  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: If i find William he'll have one hell of a time trying to find a job with any paper or with magazine. You see him again you tell him i have contacts in just 

about every country and have him black balled got it.

Jesse: Yeah.

(Then Mark shoves his head forward again and he holds it there.)

Mark: You better pray Swanson that Calamity lives or i won't be the only one who comes in here wanting to kill you.

(Then he let's his head go and walks out of the room as he walks out the agent that was in there with him is trying to keep from laughing as he's laughing Mark closes 

the door.)

Mark: Let's go.  
Ares: Are right.

(They walk off with him. Up in Jacobs office Kate walks in followed by Veracity who quickly rushes over to getting her to smile at him.)

Jacob: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine. Thanks to her and everyone else.  
Jacob: Calamity!?  
Kate: Bastard shot her in the chest right as Mark and the other agents arrived.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Jacob: Where's Mary?  
Kate: She's over in the medical wing helping wrap up Reagan's ribs.

(He nods his head at her.)

Kate: Dad she almost killed someone.  
Jacob: Who?  
Kate: Magpie!

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: If it hadn't of been for Batwoman she just might of.  
Jacob: Well at least Reagan didn't do something she'd regret.  
Kate: I have a feeling she wouldn't of regretted it given what Magpie did in order to get back at her.  
Jacob: What did she do?  
Kate: Back before she met any of us she said Magpie had her doing a lot things.  
Jacob: Like.  
Reagan: Stealing.

(He looks over at her as Bruce as helps her into the office and over to a chair as they get there he sits her down once she's down she looks at him.)

Jacob: What would she have you do other then Steal.  
Reagan: She'd have me get close to people and for the longest time i was able to follow the one rule we had in place.  
Jacob: And that was?  
Reagan: Not to fall for the mark. And for the first three years that was easy.  
Veracity: Why?  
Reagan: They were dumber then Tommy Elliott.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: Anyway. Um. She'd have me steal like jewelry money and sometimes worthless things like books.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: But to be fair stealing things like worthless books was the funny part.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: She always told me to put it back and hope the person wouldn't notice it had been put back.

(She laughs at her.)

Jacob: You said up until recently you had been able to follow your one rule.  
Reagan: Yeah after about a month or two we had slacked off on what we were doing and then 2016 came around.

(He looks at her.)

Jacob: Okay.   
Reagan: This is when she really put my life on the line.  
Bruce: How?  
Reagan: She wanted me to get close to someone.  
Jacob: Who?  
Reagan: I'm dating her.

(Jacob and Bruce look at her.)

Bruce: Ares!  
Reagan: Yeah. Margo had this really stupid idea of me to get close to Santino D'Antonio's second in command.  
Bruce: Oh god.  
Reagan: This was also right around the same time i met Mark.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Reagan: I didn't know this yet. But he had been undercover with Alex Danvers.  
Bruce: I remember i was the only one who could get him out of his undercover assignment.  
Veracity: Was he that far gone?  
Bruce: Yeah. Unfortunately when someone goes undercover and having to be undercover for as long as they were Mark had to really go under because he didn't want either 

Santino or Ares to get wind of him working along aside NCPD and GCPD in order to try and bring down Santino's organization. And he too did get close to Ares. I mean 

not like Reagan i'm sure. But he did close to them. In fact he became friends with them.

Kate: Wow.  
Bruce: I'm sorry Reagan.  
Reagan: No it's okay. Anyway. Like i said she told me to get close to Ares and i did.  
Jacob: Why?  
Reagan: She wanted her so distracted that she'd screw up. But when she wouldn't screw up Margo started growing annoyed because Ares wouldn't mess up and when she'd 

come and talk to me about it i'd tell her that Ares wasn't easy to get close to mainly when she works for someone like Santino.

Jacob: Wow.  
Reagan: But what i wasn't telling her is that with as much time as i was spending with Ares at the time. I was doing the one thing we always said not to do and that 

was falling in love with a mark.

Bruce: You fell in love with her.  
Reagan: I did. Which was making being near her all the more harder.   
Bruce: When did she switch it up?  
Reagan: Right around the time i was falling in love with her.  
Jacob: What she want you to do?  
Reagan: To steal half a million dollars.

(They look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Bruce: She have you do anything else?  
Reagan: The only thing she had me do was keep my mouth shut.  
Jacob: Did you tell them?  
Reagan: I did actually and as anyone here can tell he wasn't to happy about it either.  
Bruce: I bet he wasn't.  
Jacob: What he do?  
Reagan: He said he'd give me the money. But when the time was right i was to switch out the cases and when i had it was to call either him or Ares.  
Bruce: And?  
Reagan: When it came time to switch out the cases she had run off and i had to call him up and tell him that she had managed to skip town and then i told him that i 

would look for her. 

Bruce: Okay.  
Reagan: He told me to call and tell him when i had the case and when i found it i did call him and he told me he'd send Ares out to collect it only thing is on this 

same night John Wick decided try and kill Santino.

(They look at her and get annoyed.)

Reagan: So when Ares never showed up i went back to his gallery dropped off the case and left it there.

(They both look at her and nod their heads.)

Reagan: I haven't told anyone this part of the story because well it's been really hard.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I had a run in with one of Santino's men.  
Kate: What they tell you?  
Reagan: I told him that i had gotten Santino's money back and that it was in the gallery.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Kate: He say anything?  
Reagan: No. All he did was look at me and nod his head. I didn't know if either him or Ares was alive. But seeing as to how their both around they didn't die that 

night.

Jacob: Okay. What happened after everything settled?  
Reagan: After everything had settled down i went out towards the river which is where Margo found me we argued and then she shot me after shooting me she shoved me 

into the Hudson River. And then she walked off.  
Jacob: Explains the comment you made to Moore.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Bruce: How long were you in the water for?  
Reagan: About ten twenty minutes. That was until someone found me and had me pulled out of it and then sent me off to the hospital where i stayed until i was healed. 

After that i stayed in New York a little longer. 

Kate: Why'd you leave again?  
Reagan: Because i had been told Ares was dead and believing that i did stay a little while longer then i left and moved here about a month or two before Kate came 

back.

(Jacob looks at her and smiles at her.)

Jacob: Were you supposed to get close her to?  
Reagan: No. Meeting Kate was completely different. From the other times.  
Jacob: Okay.  
Reagan: What happened earlier this year wasn't really planned either. That is until Margo found out that Kate and the other's had been looking for Luke's father's 

journal.  
Bruce: Kate!  
Kate: Yes i slept with her again. And no i didn't think she'd steal the journal.  
Reagan: I might of stolen it but i never actually gave it to Magpie.  
Jacob: What?  
Reagan: The Journal i had given them was very much like Luke's father's only thing is i printed out a bunch of codes and stuff and placed it in the journal.

(Kate looks at her and then to her father whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Bruce: Did they ever figure this out?  
Reagan: I don't know. But than again no offence Kate but i think Alice might of been just as dumb to believe it.  
Kate: Yeah she would of been.

(Jacob looks at her and laughs.)

Jacob: What about the real journal?  
Reagan: I sent it back to Luke over at Wayne Tower which now known as Kane tower.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Bruce: Anyway.

(Kate continues to laugh at him. Then calms down.)

Bruce: So Mark was lying when he said he burned the journal?  
Reagan: Yeah. He wasn't about to let that journal get into their hands.  
Bruce: Luke said you were able to read what it said.  
Reagan: I understood very little of it. But what i could understand of it was that what the instructions in were ways to make a weapon that could kill Batwoman.  
Jacob: And?  
Reagan: They found one. But i don't know where they put it once they found it.

(He nods his head at her. Over at Santino's club Mark Ares Marco and Niko walk in and head off towards his office.)

Ares: You sure about this?  
Mark: More than sure. Why?  
Ares: Nothing it's just once you do this. There's no turning back.  
Mark: I realize that. But if it means keeping Kate safe then i'm willing to do it.  
Ares: Okay.  
Mark: Besides.  
Ares: What?  
Mark: You don't want to see a pissed off Kara Danvers.

(She starts laughing at him as they walk off towards Santino's office as they get there she knocks on the door and he tells them to come in as they walk in Mark walks 

in a head of them and Ares closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Hey Santino.

(He looks up at him and laughs.)

Santino: Mark!

(He stands up and walks around the desk and over to Mark. As he gets to him he shakes his hand.)

Santino: What do i owe this visit?  
Mark: What i can't come see an old friend.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: You can but.  
Mark: It's not what you think.  
Santino: Oh.  
Mark: A friend of mine was injured while her and a few of my other friends were being held.  
Santino: Okay.  
Mark: One of them was Reagan.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Santino: So they were stupid enough to come here and grab her.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Santino: Your guys are right?  
Ares: A few bruised egos nothing they won't get over.

(He laughs at their face.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Santino: What's going on?  
Mark: I'd like for you to put a contract out on William Dey.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: I've been.  
Mark: Yeah i know you've been trying to keep your nose clean Santino.   
Santino: Okay.  
Mark: The woman who was badly injured is my ex and she still means a lot to me.  
Santino: What they do?  
Mark: Her ex girlfriends ex boyfriend being the obsessed and jealous tool that he is shot her in the leg and arm.  
Santino: Okay.  
Mark: She was also stabbed.

(He looks at him. And then can see the look on Mark's face.)

Santino: Mark!

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Bastard shot her in the chest. They don't know if she'll even make it through the surgery.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Santino: So why do you want it put onto this William Dey and not on the man who shot and had your ex stabbed?  
Mark: Because he was there and didn't do anything to put an end to it. Plus he also threatened my friends girlfriend who just happens to be my bosses daughter.  
Santino: Kate Kane!  
Mark: The very same.  
Santino: You got an amount in mind?  
Mark: Not this prick is worth this much but i'm pretty sure it'll be worth it when it's done.  
Santino: Okay.

(Mark picks up the sticky notes on his desk and pen once he has it he writes down what he's willing to pay for the killing of William Dey and Jesse Swanson. Once it's 

written down he tears it off and puts them both down then it hands it to Santino who looks at it and then to Mark whose smiling at him.)

Santino: This is a alot.  
Mark: That's how much my friends mean to me.  
Santino: Okay. So your sure this is the price you want out on his head.  
Mark: It is. And if you really want to.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: Only if you do me one favor.  
Mark: Name it?  
Santino: Don't tell anyone i did this.  
Mark: I won't.  
Santino: Good. 

(He walks over to his desk and picks the phone up and calls someone.)

Ares: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: You really sure about this.  
Mark: I am why?  
Ares: Because once he puts that call through and the contract has been made and is out there. There really is no turning back.  
Mark: I'm aware of that. But i love my friends Ares. We almost lost Kate once i won't do it again.

(She nods her head at him.)

Ares: And Calamity.  
Mark: I still love her i do. But i know how she still feels about Beca i'm not Sophie and i'm sure as hell not Jesse i won't keep Calamity and Beca apart. Beca has the 

right to be with the woman she loves.

Ares: Okay. As long as you're sure about this.  
Mark: More than sure.  
Ares: Okay.

(He smiles at them as they answer and hands the phone to Mark. Who takes it and talks to them.)

Mark: Ten million and if the Crows are forced to release Jesse Swanson i'll double it and make it 12 million if they can take them both out.  
Teller: Do you want anyone in general?  
Mark: No make it an open contract anyone willing is more than happy to go after them.  
Teller: Okay. Who is this contract out for?  
Mark: Jesse Swanson and William Dey.

(He remains on the phone a little longer then hands it back to Santino. Then he hangs up.)

Santino: It's done. Every assassin all across the world knows about this contract and will be more than happy to take them out.  
Mark: Okay good. She included.

(Ares looks at him and laughs.)

Santino: It's up to her.

(Then her phone goes off and she grabs it out to see what it says.)

Mark: Huh. 

(He starts laughing than calms down.)

Ares: I'll handle Jesse it'll just have to be when there are no Crows around.  
Mark: I'm sure we can make that work.

(She nods her head at him as Mark sends Adam a text once he's done and sends it he puts the phone away.)

Ares: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right. I'm just hoping Calamity's okay.  
Ares: I know you are.

(He looks at her and smiles as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he knows it and is hoping it's good news. He answers it.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. What's going on?  
Kate: The doctor just came out and told us about Calamity.

(He ready's himself for what she's about to tell him.)

Mark: And.

(She puts her head down not wanting to tell him this.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I'm sorry Mark she didn't make it.

(He puts his head down seeing his head go down Santino picks the phone up and calls someone they all know will do this no questions asked.)

Mark: Thanks Kate.  
Kate: You're welcome. And i'm sorry Mark i know what she meant to you.  
Mark: Not just me Kate.  
Kate: Yeah i know and at this point in time no on here would blame you for what happens to him next.  
Mark: Good.

(Then they hang up and Mark walks back over to Santino who had just dialed his number and answers it.)

Mark: I need a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because boy is Jesse a dead man now. And no worries i do plan on bringing Calamity back by using the Lazarus pit they just have to find it first and by the end of the Chapter Beca will be reunited with the woman she loves and Ares will be proposing to Reagan. Let me know down in the comments below who you think Santino called at the end and who Mark was talking to.


	4. Becalamity Reunion/Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Margo returns. It's alot longer then the last three chapters but still i hope you enjoy it.

(Then they hang up and Mark walks back over to Santino who had just dialed his number and answers it.)

Mark: I need a favor.  
John: Name it?  
Mark: Come to Gotham.  
John: Why?  
Mark: I have a job for both you and Ares.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

John: Okay.  
Mark: It's a hit can you do it.  
John: Depends on who it's on?  
Mark: Jesse Swanson.  
John: Why?  
Mark: Calamity's dead.

(He looks around annoyed.)

John: I'll be on the next flight.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and Mark hands the phone back to Santino.)

Santino: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: Not as sorry as Jesse's going to be.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office as he walks out they all look at each other and feel bad for him.)

Niko: I can are ready tell you what he's going to do once he gets back to Crow.  
Ares: Yeah so do i.  
Santino: Go.

(They rush from the office to go and stop Mark from doing something stupid. Later over Crow Head Quarters Mark pulls up and stops his truck once it's stopped he puts 

it into park then shuts it off as Jesse walks out followed by his lawyer seeing him Mark grabs up his things and quickly gets out as he gets out of the truck he slams 

his door shut getting them to look over at him seeing him Jesse suddenly becomes afraid for his life as Mark reaches them as he gets to him he grabs him and throws him 

at one of their armored vehicles as he hits he falls to the ground and Mark walks over to him as he gets to him he picks him up and throws him at it again.)

Mark: I bet you're really proud of yourself aren't you?

(Jesse looks at him and can tell Mark's pissed at him so he knows not to say anything that will set him off.)

Jesse: I.  
Mark: Wow that's a first no witty come back.  
Jesse: I would of said something else but.  
Mark: What?  
Jesse: It would of just pissed you off.  
Mark: You can bet your ass it would of pissed me off. Because thanks to you one of my friends is dead.

(He looks at him and then looks off as his lawyer walks up to him and tries to pull Mark away from him but Mark shoves him back and grabs Jesse as he goes to run as he 

gets a hold of him he throws back against the vehicle.)

Mark: You're a killer Jesse and you'll be labeled as one the rest of your life.  
Jesse: I didn't do anything.  
Mark: You pulled the trigger that put bullets into Calamity's shoulder and leg then the one into her chest.

(He grabs him again and tosses him back into the armored vehicle again getting him to hurt himself. He grabs his face getting him to look at him.)

Mark: Thanks to you Beca is once again heart broken. I'm telling you right now Swanson.  
Jesse: What?  
Mark: I ever see you again i'm gonna kill you. You can run and for as long as you want but with Calamity dead i can promise you there is no place on this earth you can 

hide that i won't find you.  
Jesse: Mark!  
Mark: I'll find you Swanson. No one and i mean no one not even the Bat will stop me from killing you understood.

(He looks at him and knows he means it. As he keeps him pressed against the vehicle as Reagan walks up to him and grabs his arm getting him to look at her.)

Reagan: He's not worth it.  
Mark: He might not be. But Calamity was.  
Reagan: I know. But don't do anything stupid. Mainy when his lawyer is going to be looking for every reason in the damn book to have you arrested.  
Mark: Yeah well his lawyer is a fucken traitor.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: He's one of my families lawyers. Or well should i say was. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Mark.

(He looks at her and then let's Jesse go. Then he hits him in the face with the butt of his gun getting him to go down he looks up at him as both Mark and Reagan walk 

off and his lawyer gets him up once he's up Jesse say's something that gets Mark turn around and fires at him shutting him up.)

Mark: Next one won't miss.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Morgan: Mark!  
Mark: What the hell do you want Traitor.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Morgan: I was just going to say that i will fight these charges.  
Mark: You're gonna fight the charges?  
Morgan: Yes i am.  
Mark: Fight them all you want. But i can promise you no judge in their right mind is going to drop them given how this prick had witnesses to his crime. Some of those 

witnesses just happen to be Crow Agents.

Morgan: Seriously.  
Mark: The Crows might have their up's and their down's but at least people can trust they'll get killers off of the streets even if the GCPD won't do it. And as far as 

him supposedly being innocent no judge is going to say someone forced him to put those bullets into an innocent woman all because she had the nerve to fall in love 

with his ex. If you ask me all he is jilted ex who thinks he's the world's greatest hero. But i can tell you there are going to be grieving fans for the lead singer of 

their favorite band all because he doesn't know when the hell to give up.

(They both look at him.)

Mark: Now get the hell out of my sight before i do something that'll get me arrested for a crime i did commit.

(He grabs Jesse and they leave as they walk off Mark looks at Reagan and then to his gun.)

Mark: How's Beca?  
Reagan: Heart broken. 

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: I know the feeling.

(She looks at him and grabs him into a hug getting him to smile at her.)

Reagan: We'll get him.  
Mark: I know that.  
Serenity: Mark!

(They pull away from each other.)

Mark: Yeah.

(She walks over to him as she gets to them he puts his gun away and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Reagan: Where's Beca?  
Serenity: She's down in the morgue she won't leave her body and we've been trying.

(He pulls away from her and looks at Reagan.)

Mark: I'll go.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He walks around Serenity as Reagan walks up to her.)

Serenity: How's he doing?  
Reagan: When i came out here he had Jesse pushed up against that.  
Serenity: Did he kill him?  
Reagan: No.  
Serenity: Okay.

(They go to walk back into the building as Ares pulls up and gets out of the car. As she gets out she closes the door and Reagan walks over to her as she gets to her 

she hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Ares: I'm so sorry baby.  
Reagan: Thank you.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Ares: Where's Mark?  
Reagan: He went down to talk to Beca.  
Ares: How are they doing?

(Reagan looks over at Serenity and Charity who are talking to each other as their wives walk out to talk to them.)

Reagan: As well as to be expected.

(Ares nods her head at her. She kisses her then pulls away from her getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: I love you.  
Ares: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from each other again as she hugs her again. Down in the morgue Mark walks up to Veracity and puts his hand onto her shoulder 

getting her to turn around and look at him.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: I'm sorry Vera.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: Why you didn't kill her and then was allowed to walk out of here a free man.  
Mark: I know.  
Veracity: She was our bestfriend Mark and he took her from us.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I know Vera. Even though we broke up. I could still see us being friends later on down the road.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean me and you had one date and we're friends.  
Veracity: One date compared to seven months of dating.  
Mark: True.  
Veracity: Mark you gave her up so that she could be with Beca.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I did.   
Veracity: Jesse wouldn't of done that.  
Mark: Yeah well Jesse's a prick. Who didn't deserve the second chance he did get.  
Veracity: Like Sophie?

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Yeah like Sophie. But in a lot of ways she liked Calamity and told one day that we were mean't for each other.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. But now that i think about it.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I loved her. I did but i could always tell she wanted to be with Beca.

(She looks at him.)

Veracity: Why didn't you ever say anything?  
Mark: I just said why Vera. I loved her and i wasn't ready to give her up yet. And when i knew for sure she was wishing she could have her back we broke up and i told 

her to go and get the girl.  
Veracity: But before she could say anything.  
Mark: Jesse had her taken and then killed her.  
Veracity: Yeah. Mark he's not gonna get away with this is he?

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: No he's not. I'll see to it.  
Veracity: She doesn't blame you for this.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her as he walks into the room to go and talk to her as he walks in the door closes behind him getting Beca to look up at him.)

Beca: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He walks over to her as he gets to her she quickly hugs him getting him to smile at her and then he looks over at the body of his ex and tries to keep from losing it. 

Up stairs in center command Jacob's talking to his agents about Jesse and William as he's talking to them Reagan and Ares walks into the office along with Kate and 

Kara as they walk in they stand back and listen to what he has to say after he finishes they all get back to work and he walks over to them.)

Jacob: Where's Mark?  
Kate: He went down to talk to Beca.

(He nods his head at her.)

Kara: I can just imagine what everyone in Calamity's life is going to think now that the man who killed her is out on the streets again.  
Jacob: We had no choice.  
Kara: I know this. But we all know he's gonna try and get Beca back.  
Jacob: He can try but i have a feeling everyone here will stop him from doing so.

(They all look at him and laughs as he turns and walks off to go up to his office. As he walks off Kate looks at them.)

Kate: Kara's right he's gonna do everything he can to try and get her back.  
Ares: We know.  
Reagan: There is unfortunately nothing we can do about that.  
Kara: I wouldn't really say that.

(They all look at her.)

Kate: Kara i love you but please tell me you're not suggesting what i think you're suggesting.  
Kara: No of course not. I was going to say i'm gonna head back to National City and talk to Andrea maybe i can do a memorial piece on Calamity talk to her bandmates 

and the other Bellas maybe talk to some of the bands fans. See what their all thinking about this.

Kate: Oh.  
Kara: Yeah. I mean if you want me talk about that other thing then okay.

(Kate lightly pushes her making her laugh. She walks back over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kara: She's so cute when she pouts.

(Ares and Reagan walk off laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: I don't pout.  
Kara: Oh babe you so pout.  
Kate: I do not.

(Kara kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Kate you pout.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I do not.  
Kara: Yeah okay babe.

(She smiles at her then looks over at Reagan and Ares and smiles at them.)

Kate: She's so happy with her.

(Kara looks over at Reagan and nods her head at her.)

Kara: She is. You okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm good.   
Kara: Okay. I love you.  
Kate: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. Down in the morgue Mark and Beca are talking and she looks at him and smiles at him as she remembers what happened 

between her and Calamity on the third day of the tour as she's telling he's laughing at the story then he calms down.)

Beca: She was so damn understanding. Not all the bitch she was when we first met them.  
Mark: She barely said anything.  
Beca: Yeah i know.  
Mark: I mean all she really did was introduce them. If anything i think it was Amy's comment is what made them act the way they did.  
Beca: I know that too. Mark from the moment we walked into that hanger and i saw her.  
Mark: I'd ask love at first sight but you don't seem like the type.  
Beca: I'm not. But i knew i was in trouble.  
Mark: Why?  
Beca: I saw all four of them and thought well shit.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Mark during the Riff off she was so damn close to us i swear.

(He looks at her and laughs again.)

Mark: Oh no.  
Beca: Shut up.  
Mark: I would but this is going to be fun.

(She pushes him making him laugh more but then calms down.)

Mark: I know. I can honestly tell you i saw your face when she came close.  
Beca: She had one hell of a singing voice too.  
Mark: Yeah. But than again.  
Beca: Yeah. But they'll be the first to tell you she was heart of the band. And i'd believe it.  
Mark: You really do still love her?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Beca: And now she'll never know.

(She turns and walks off as she walks off Mark looks at Beca and then to Calamity trying to keep from losing it.)

Mark: Damn you Jesse.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he leans his head down to her's and keeps it there as he's got his head there Oliver walks into the room and looks at 

him feeling bad for him for what happened to her. Then he pulls away from her and looks over at Oliver who walks over to him.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Oliver: Hey. We heard and we're sorry.  
Mark: Thanks.  
Oliver: I saw Beca leave.  
Mark: Yeah. The other's said she hadn't left her body since they brought her down here.

(He looks at her still trying to keep from losing it.)

Mark: Oliver we broke up so that she could be with Beca.   
Oliver: I know Reagan told me.  
Mark: And now thanks to Jesse she'll never know how Beca still felt about her or still does i don't know.

(Oliver looks at him.)

Mark: When the Bellas first met them they thought they seemed nice enough until Amy opened mouth and made the comment about their names.  
Oliver: I remember the comment.  
Mark: So do i.

(They laugh a little then calm down.)

Mark: Beca was just telling me that when she first Calamity she knew she was in trouble. But never really wanted to act on whatever it was she was thinking while the 

tour was going.

Oliver: Okay.  
Mark: Up until they met her and the other members of the band. They all thought Beca and Jesse were the it couple the couple that would find themselves back together 

again. But Beca found herself falling for the lead singer of the rival band and the other Bellas could see it.  
Oliver: They ever say anything?  
Mark: Not at first.   
Oliver: And you?  
Mark: I knew her the longest. But i never really acted on my feelings for her.   
Oliver: Until.  
Mark: Until Jesse showed back up and apparently said all the right things. That got Beca to break up with her and Beca went back to Jesse.  
Oliver: Well apparently she didn't stay with him for very long.  
Mark: No she said they were only back together for a couple of months then she realized she didn't wanna be with him anymore broke up with him and waited until she 

could tell Calamity how she still felt about her.

Oliver: She was dating you.  
Mark: She was. But i knew deep down how she still felt about Beca and i'm not Jesse i wouldn't keep them away from each other.   
Oliver: Mark!

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Oliver Jesse knew how i felt about Calamity.

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Oliver: Explains why he did what he did.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Oliver: Mark i have an idea and i don't know if you'll like it or not.  
Mark: If it means Beca gets to be with the woman she loves again i don't care what you do.  
Oliver: We can always look for another Lazarus pit.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Are you serious?  
Oliver: Very. I mean it's apparent she means a lot to her and given how both Laurel and Thea did it with Sara and then Barry and Sara did it with me.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: They'd never go for it.  
Oliver: I know.  
Beca: Mark!

(He looks over at her.)

Mark: Yeah.

(She walks over to him and hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him.)

Beca: I want her back.

(He looks at her and then up at Oliver.)

Mark: You realize this is dangerous.  
Beca: I know. But i want her Mark i don't want Jesse i haven't wanted to be with him in so long. She's who i want.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Find it.

(He nods his head at him as he turns and rushes from the morgue to go see if he can't find another Lazarus pit as he rushes out Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: She's the love of my life Mark. I can't see my life without her in it.   
Mark: You sounded like a love sick puppy.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Beca: I know. Don't tell the other girls.  
Mark: I won't.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. Two weeks later it's been two weeks since Jesse shot and killed Calamity and since Beca told Oliver she wanted them to 

find a Lazarus pit in order for them to bring Calamity back. Once everyone got word of what Beca wanted they asked her if she was insane and she said that she couldn't 

see herself without Calamity in it and wasn't ready to see her life without her in it.)

Chloe: As long as you know how dangerous this is.  
Beca: I'm aware of how dangerous this is. It's just.   
Chloe: No hey we get it.  
Beca: Okay.

(She laughs at her she hugs her then pulls away from her. As Oliver and Nyssa continue to search for a Lazarus pit the Crows agreed to keep Calamity's body in their 

freezers. In between trying to find the Lazarus pit Ares and John have been trying to locate where Jesse is so that they can take care of him for good William included 

and they were having no luck in trying to find them until one day when Reagan and Kate were talking and joking around as William walked up to them to try and do 

something to them that is until he noticed someone with them and walked over to them.)

Reagan: Shut up i did not say that.  
Kate: Okay.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

William: Hello ladies.

(They both turn and look at him.)

Kate: What the hell do you want Dey?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

William: Who I've been wanting for the last several months.  
Reagan: How many times does Kara have to tell you it's not going to happen William.  
William: As many times as she wants. I'm never changing my mind i want Kara.  
Reagan: And Kara wants Kate. Get over yourself.

(He looks at her annoyed and goes to go after her only to have Oliver step forward and pushes him back.)

William: Who the hell are you?  
Reagan: This is Oliver Queen. My brother.

(William looks at her and then to Oliver suddenly very afraid for his life.)

William: You must be the Green Arrow.  
Oliver: Lucky guess. But i will tell you one thing.  
William: What?  
Oliver: If you ever go after my sister or Kate Kane again i can promise you a pain nothing will ever cure.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say or do.)

William: Look i love Kara Danvers.  
Oliver: Okay that's fine. Love her. But she's in love with Kate if you don't like it go back to London and stay there.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

William: Now a minute.  
Mark: It's been a minute.

(He turns and looks at him as he turns he sees Mark back there with two of Ares men. Seeing them he looks at Mark and then to Oliver behind him.)

William: Hi Mark.  
Mark: Hi William. Nice to know you can finally show your face around Gotham again. I told both you and Jesse if i ever saw the two of you again i would kill you.

(He looks at him and goes to run only to have John and Ares show up in front of him.)

Mark: There's no running from this William.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Oliver!

(He looks at him.)

Oliver: Yeah.  
Mark: We found the package.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Oliver: Okay.  
William: What package?  
Mark: Nothing i'm telling you about. I sent you the address.  
Oliver: Okay come on.

(They walk off towards his car as they get there they get in and close their doors once their closed they drive off the address that Mark sent them.)

Mark: As for you William.

(He looks at him.)

Ares: We'll give you a two minute head start.  
Mark: I think the time starts now.

(He quickly takes off running making them laugh.)

Ares: This is going to be so much fun.

(He laughs at her as they walk over to their cars and get in. Then their told they have Jesse in their sights.)

Ares: Are you guys stay here. We're gonna go deal with Swanson.  
Niko: Yes boss.

(They both get into the second car and quickly take off towards Jesse over by where he is they pull up and see him.)

Ares: How do you wanna handle this?  
John: Sneek attack.  
Ares: You from the front.  
John: You from the back.  
Ares: Works for me.

(She shuts it off and they get out as they get out she grabs the key's and they quietly close their doors and she walks off to go and hide around the corner as John 

does the samething when they know he isn't looking John walks up to him from the front as he's still got his head down as he's looking down he feels someone in front 

of him and laughs off the nerves.)

Jesse: You must be John Wick.  
John: I must be.

(Then he feels a gun in his back.)

Ares: Make a sound and i'll end you right here.

(He turns and looks at her then looks off annoyed he goes to run only to have her trip him getting him to fall the ground and she quickly puts her weapon away.)

Ares: Why they always have to run.

(He laughs at her as they get him up and walk him towards the car as they get him there they throw him into the backseat and they both get in as they get in they close 

their doors and she starts it up once it's on they take off to where they'll be taking him. Over by William he's still running as someone focuses onto him and gets his 

shot ready as he's got his scoop on him he aims and fires at him as the bullet gets to him it hits him square in the head sending him to the ground dead the shooter 

quickly packs up his gun and then heads down towards him as he gets there he pulls out his pistol and gets him into the chest making sure he's dead he looks around 

and then walks off as a van comes in and stops once it's stopped they get out and go towards the body as he walks away he hands the lead person a coin he and nods his 

head at him. Over by John and Ares they stop at the area where their taking Jesse as they get there Ares pulls over and stops the car once it's stopped she puts it 

into park then shuts it off as they get out as they get out they close their doors and she opens the door on the backseat and pulls Jesse out of it once he's out she 

closes the door and pushes him forward he goes to run only have to John walk in front of him.)

John: I'd get down onto your knees.  
Jesse: And what happens if i don't.

(Ares shoots out his leg sending him down getting John to laugh at her.)

John: You always were a little impatient.  
Ares: (Signs) Just a little.

(He laughs at her as she walks up to him but keeps some distance away from him.)

Ares: I was told to tell you that this is for Calamity.

(Jesse freezes when he realizes why their doing this and she pulls the trigger sending him down dead then they both turn and walk off as they walk off they get into 

the car once their both in she starts it up and they take off towards the other's. Later over at address Mark sent to Oliver after putting Calamity's body into the 

Lazarus pit they waited until she came back and she flew out of the pit and towards the other side of the room she had turned and looked at them she went to go after 

them only to have Kate think fast and punched her sending her down she looked over at her and went to go after her but Reagan knocked her out.)

Kate: I'd do it now before she comes too.  
Constantine: Okay. Beca you ready?  
Beca: Yeah.

(He gets ready and does the spell as John and Ares walk into the room and stand on either side of Reagan who quickly grabs her hand getting her to smile at her. After 

he does the spell both him and Beca both fall back and Mark rushes forward to check their pulses getting one he looks at Kate.)

Mark: Their still breathing.  
Kate: Okay good.

(Minutes later both Constantine and Beca come too and look around the room at Calamity whose still unconscious.)

Beca: Mark why hasn't she woken up yet?  
Mark: She will. You just gotta give it a few.  
Beca: Okay.

(Then she wakes up and sits up as she sits up she quickly stands up and looks around the room which gets Beca to turn and look at her seeing her alive again Beca 

smiles at her.)

Mark: Get the girl.  
Beca: Okay.

(She stands up and looks at the woman she's still in love with looking around the room confused. But she won't be once she hears the voice she knows all to well.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.

(She walks over to her and does the one thing she's been wanting to do for awhile now.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks off trying to keep from laughing. Then they pull away from each other.)

Amy: Becalamity back together.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Calamity: Seriously where the hell does get these ship names?  
Beca: No worse then Markcity.

(Both Mark and Veracity look at Amy.)

Amy: That was Ashley's idea.  
Mark: I bet.

(He looks at Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing as she walks over to Thea and kisses her head then pulls away from it he sees how happy she is he smiles at 

her as he pushes John making him laugh.)

Beca: I love you.

(Calamity smiles at her.)

Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah. I'll even show you just how much tonight.  
Beca: Oh boy.

(She kisses her again getting her to laugh in it as their kissing Mark throws something at her head.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: She has an apartment for a reason.  
Calamity: Oh.

(She grabs her hand and they both leave making them laugh at her.)

Mark: Their worse then Kate and Kara.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What?

(She starts beating on him making him laugh as he puts her over his shoulder and runs off with her.)

Mark: My Batwoman.

(They start laughing as Kara runs off after them.)

Kara: Buchanan come back here with my girlfriend.  
Mark: My Batwoman.

(She's laughing on his shoulder. As their goofing off Reagan and Ares laugh at them. Later over at Santino's club both John and Ares walk in along with a friend of 

Mark's from Port Charles as he walks in he closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Ares: Hey.  
Mark: Look John i know this isn't something you wanted to do again. But i am glad you did anyway.  
John: Lucky for me my wife is very understanding very much like Ares girlfriend.

(Ares looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Are right. Now the bounty was for 12 million but due to it going past two weeks. It kept going up and lucky for me my family is rich so this is pocket change to 

us.

Jason: Okay.  
Mark: For Jesse's bounty was ten million and it went up to 12 million so. Jason you do what you want with it. Give it to Sonny for all i care.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jason: No way in hell. I'm putting this into my account and taking my wife on one hell of a honeymoon.  
Mark: Works for me.

(He grabs up check then turns and walks out of the room.)

Mark: And i'm guessing some of this money will hopefully go to a wedding.

(Ares looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And maybe a vacation for lover boy there.

(Ares looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

John: That's nice.

(Mark hands John and Ares their checks.)

Ares: What happens if.  
Mark: Nothing that involves either Jesse or William's murder will ever be linked to either mob groups.  
John: Okay. When you finally ask let me know. I wanna be front row to yell out not to do it.  
Ares: Oh. I'd love to see him and Helen there just so she could hit him.

(Mark laughs at them.)

Mark: She's your enforcer and he's just a pain the ass.  
John: Oh.

(He turns and walks out as Mark walks around the desk.)

Mark: Thanks Ares.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Ares: Anytime.

(He turns and walks off.)

Santino: I have one order for you tonight.  
Ares: What's that?  
Santino: Go home and propose to that girlfriend of your's.  
Ares: Yes boss.

(He laughs at her as she turns and walks out of the office. Later over at Ares and Reagan's apartment as she walks in she closes the door behind her as she closes it 

she looks around the room and sees Reagan standing there and she smiles at her.)

Ares: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Ares: I have something i wanted to ask you but you're making it very hard.  
Reagan: You just walked in the door.  
Ares: I know. But still.  
Reagan: What you wanna ask me?

(Ares walks into their bedroom and walks over to her dresser as she gets there she pulls the ring box out of it and then walks back out into the living room to see 

Reagan still standing there.)

Ares: You've always been so understanding about what i do you've never tried to change me like some of the women and the men i dated before you. You've been there for 

me during the hard times and the good. And the more i think about doing this the less and less nervous i get.

Reagan: To do what?  
Ares: Reagan from the first moment i met you i knew i was in trouble and my men told me to be careful. They even told me not to get to close to you because all it would 

do was end in heartbreak but you proved them wrong and i'm glad you did. Because it's actually lead me to wanting to ask one of the most important questions anyone 

could ask in a relationship and i'm really hoping you say yes.

(Reagan looks at her as she moves closer to her and opens the box to show her the ring.)

Ares: Reagan Queen will you make the happiest happy woman on earth and marry me?

(Reagan looks at her and smiles as she kisses getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Ares: That a yes?  
Reagan: That is a yes.

(Ares takes the ring out of the box and places it onto her finger once it's on there Reagan kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it. Later their both on 

their bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Reagan deepens it sending them into another love making session which gose into the 

rest of the night and into the next morning. After a number of times of making love to each other their both asleep as their sleeping Reagan smiles in her sleep and 

tells herself she can't wait until they start planning the rest of their lives together and she knows damn well that if anyone tries to come between them they will 

have a group of friends who will watch their backs and in Reagan's mind that's all she could ever ask for a group of great friends and the woman she loves by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because coming up later on in this series will be the Reares Bachelorette party and of course the Reares wedding unless of course you want them apart of a story let me know down in the comments below and starting tomorrow i will be updating Battle of the Rival's and then either on Saturday or Sunday i will start back up with the Kagan one shots. Also let me know what you thought of Mark and Kate's scene there at the end where he put her over his shoulder and started yelling my Batwoman gotta tell ya i loved that part.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because there's more drama to come mainly when Magpie just made her move. Just what do her William and Tommy want let me know down in the comments below.


End file.
